


Walking Across Egypt - The Fox and The Hound

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Verse, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: “Terrified. They haven't met Tanner yet.” Rick looked out the window. “It's not normal to be mated and none of your family know the mate before hand.”“Rick. Your situation is and was a little different. You found her while working a case. Not many alphas wait as long as you to get married or a mate.” Morgan teased. “Almost 26. You're practically dead.”Even Rick laughed at that.





	Walking Across Egypt - The Fox and The Hound

\“Tanner are you up yet?” Rick called through the house. He received no answer. Rick Grimes straightened his uniform and frowned. “Omega, get up I can't be late for work.” He all but ordered the command in his voice ringing. When he stumbled into their bedroom. He chuckled softly. Her soft orange fox ears were the only part of her he could see peeking out of the comforters.”Tanner. My parents. My sister and her mate will be here today. Please get up.”

“Fine I am up. Alpha. Don't you have work.” Tanner flung the covers off and he openly grinned at her. Her baby bump was stretching her shirt tight. The cute pink long sleeve Henley clung to her and the zebra print shorts were a bit much. Her tails swished. Rick had ended up a nine tails omegas mate. Which was pretty rare. Nine tails were not born omegas. Ever. But she was a mutt. Her father a nine tails and her mother some sort of mixed breed dog coyote hybrid. Rick was all wolf.

“Good.” He planted a noisy kiss on her temple and smiled. At sixteen she had been a legal breeding omega for three years. Rick had only found her eight months ago. She was five months pregnant. “I think we got everything settled last night room wise. Just work on cooking ok.” Rick watched her nod as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Did you dream about the blue eyed omega again?” She asked head cocked to the side. Her own honey colored orbs locked on Rick’s dark blue ones.

“Yes. What do you make of it.”

“All the reading I did suggested your wolf was probably a pack master. So you'll have more than one mate.” She yawned again. “Be safe, Alpha. I will take care of here.”

Rick knew she would. He kissed her again the darted down the stairs. His partner Morgan Jones was already waiting for him. Morgan whistled as the barefoot omega waved after Rick, his lunchbox in hand. Rick grabbed it and blushed. The little girl was always taking care of him. “You still worried about your family man?” Morgan asked.

“Terrified. They haven't met Tanner yet.” Rick looked out the window. “It's not normal to be mated and none of your family know the mate before hand.”

“Rick. Your situation is and was a little different. You found her while working a case. Not many alphas wait as long as you to get married or a mate.” Morgan teased. “Almost 26. You're practically dead.”

Even Rick laughed at that.

ฯГฯГฯГ

Tanner got dressed after Rick left. She pulled on blue jeans and a flowy maternity shirt that was sleeveless and buttoned up her back. It was navy blue with red anchors and white compasses on it. She brushed her long reddish orange hair and then French braided it down her back. Late September in Georgia wasn't cold. But it wasn't warm either.

Rick had left a list of the things his parents and sister Lori liked. Reading over the list she realized Rick didn't seem to know what Shane, Lori's mate, liked. Or he had purposely omitted it. Either way she needed to walk over to Hershel Greene's house for some fresh eggs. She made her way first to the master bedroom grabbing her peacoat and hiking boots, then she secured her black velvet collar. At home she wasn't required to wear it but the moment she stepped off the front porch she needed it. 

She secured the door after her tucking the key into her shirt where it was wore on a long thread around her neck. She gripped her basket and rounded the side of their farm house. It was two miles to Hershel's and she figured his oldest son Shawn would give her a ride home on the tractor if she looked pitiful enough.

ฯГฯГฯГ

Rick took pride in his job. His father was a police officer. His grandfather before that. Almost six generations. The day he met Tanner Pelioter his world changed. He shot her father for abusing her mother. Omegas were supposed to be revered. Not abused. 

Tanners father Ed was a violent alpha. Tanner had called the police. Carol unfortunately had taken Sophia away somewhere. Tanners younger sister. And following Eds death she disappeared too. Rick knew the moment he smelled Tanner she needed to be his. So he brought her home. Called his parents a week later to let them know he was courting an omega. Then two weeks after that he called to say he was marrying her. The next call was because she was pupped.

He'd rose in the department once he was a proven alpha. Morgan already had a beta mate and a son Dwayne. Rick planned on having them over Friday to meet his family. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a strange call came over the radio. Morgan responded and soon they were headed for the rougher part of town.

ฯГฯГฯГ

“Hey there Mr. Greene.” Tanner waved as she neared the older man's porch. 

“Hi Tanner, sweetheart. What can I do for you?” Hershel wondered. 

“Rick called ahead. I have what you need.” Annette, Hershel's wife joined them. Tanner handed the older midwife her basket. “You or Shawn drive her home.” Annette disappeared into the barn after that.

“Ricks family coming in today?” Hershel asked as Tanner followed him into the farmhouse. 

“Yes sir.” Tanner nodded. “His parents from Richmond, his brother from college and his sister and her mate from Kentucky. I've still got a mess of food to get situated.”

“Annette and Maggie were up half the night cooking traditional meals that Omegas should present their alphas family. Since they figured you wouldn't know.” Tanner blushed. No she didn't know there were meals with that purpose Rick hadn't mentioned them. She felt her face heat up.

“That's ok Tanner.” Maggie a strong Alpha in her own right who was the same age as Tanner appeared next to her. “Momma remembered what she made for daddy's family so we cooked that stuff. It's to show you can care for their son.”

“But he always cooks.” Tanner frowned.

“We know. Rick was on his own for a while and had to learn.” Hershel explained. “Its deer stew, several pies, cornbread, some hominy and cake of some sort.”

“Oh.” Tanner looked at her feet.

“I made Shawn bathe in a scent blocker. Me too. So we can help you get everything situated. Rick told us to help you out.” Maggie explained. Already Shawn a large burly Alpha was carrying two large baskets to the old beat up ford truck she saw parked in the front.

“How can I repay you for this?” Tanner asked when Annette made it back inside with her basket full.

“Let us be the pups grandparents.” Annette winked at her. “We are coming over on Friday as your surrogate family. An omega with no family to show is just not proper.” Annette hugged her. “Now get on home with our alpha brats so they can do heavy lifting for you.”

ฯГฯГฯГ

Lori Walsh was an alpha. Just like her younger brother Rick. Her mate Shane was a Beta. They had packed the night before and would be leaving soon. “Stop pacing alpha. Your making my headache.” Shane whined.

“I am just ready to meet Rick's mate. He has kept her hidden since he brought her home. I am curious to meet the little omega who finally caught my brothers attention.” Lori declared, eyes lingering on her mate.

“You didn't introduce me for nine months. We courted for eight of those. And we got married in Vegas.” Shane muttered, clearly exasperated.

“But that's different. There are no Beta traditions.” Lori offered.

“You know that's a lie. I did cook for your parents when I finally met them. And I nested. Like a good little Beta. She just has more pressure on her because she is an omega. And they are bread to serve. Obedience is in their nature.” Shane retorted. Grabbing the last of their belongings and heading for the jeep.

Lori frowned watching him walk away. He was right. She was just curious. But was putting all her curiosity into negative energy around the little Omega she has never met before.

ฯГฯГฯГ

“Remember what Rick said.” Pearl Grimes looked over at her husband. “Little Tanner didn't have a traditional upbringing and although she has been accepted into a surrogate family as an omega she might not know about the traditions. I don't want you getting upset if she doesn't make cake.”

Marrott Grimes eyed his wife. “I don't care as long as the boy is happy. He has been so secretive about her breed as well as her family. I know he said he met her while working. But honestly the level of secrecy rivals that in which Lori ran off with Do Little Walsh.”

Pearl snorted. “You like Shane.”

“I like him when he remembers his place. I hope Ricks mate remembers her place.” Marrott shot back.

“Darling omegas are born knowing their place.” Pearl grinned at him. Marrott was an Alpha. Pearl was a Beta. Their marriage was arranged back when that was still the protocol.

ฯГฯГฯГ

The house was in ruins. Rick was amazed anyone lived here. “Call said it was a domestic dispute. I didn't know William was out of jail. He has a reputation as an Alpha for beating on his sons. And wife. His wife's name is Loretta. And she is an omega. Forcibly took. His eldest son Merle is an alpha. You've butted heads with him a couple times. The youngest is Daryl he is about twelve and last time we were out here he hadn't presented yet.”

Rick nodded. They exited the cruiser, guns raised and ready. “Police. Open up.” Rick ordered as they reached the front door. No response. Rick knocked on the door. Inside an eerie silence had fallen. 

“William we are coming in.” Morgan shouted. “Ready or not.”

With that Rick kicked the door in. The sight that greeted them was one neither would soon forget. Loretta was on the floor. Her body bent and splayed in q painful way. Blood pooled around her. Enough blood she was beyond dead. Rick scented the air. Scared omega. He frowned. “Anyone here?” He called.

No response. Then a crashing in the back of the trailer. Both men followed the sound. Merle stood over Williams body. The force in which Williams body had been torn apart was terrifying. “Merle.” Morgan stepped forward. “Hey man what happened.”

Merle snarled low. “Daryl presented Omega. Dad thought he was gonna take him.” Rick felt his stomach churn violently. “Killed momma to get at him. Daryl is locked away in my closet. Morgan…” Merle looked terrified suddenly. “Friendly. One of yall gotta take Dar. Daddy owed a lot of folks money and…” 

Rick and Morgan understood. Rick opened his palms putting his gun away. “Morgan has a beta mate. I have an omega mate. Which…?”

“He will need another omega.” Merle looked terrifying. Blood soaked and eyes red with alpha anger. “He don't need ta see me like this.”

“We all know he will want to.” Morgan gave Merle a serious look. “You say goodbye to him and we will give you a thirty minute head start.”

Rick nodded and hummed his approval. “Once you get settled somewhere phone the station and ask for us. I'll figure out a way to keep him in contact with you.”

“OK.” Merle calmed some. “Let's go get him.” Merle led them through a blood soaked maze. Until they reached a room covered in alpha scent and photos of pretty girls on the wall. Merle opened the closet to reveal a sandy haired tanned boy. “Daryl come out buddy.”

The little boy looked wide eyed and scared. He accepted Merle's hand. “He doesn't talk.” Merle muttered. “Never has. Not since he was about three.” 

Merle looked at Rick pointedly. Rick edged forward. Nodding his understanding.

“Daryl this is Rick Grimes. He is a good alpha and he has an omega at home. You're gonna go with him. I have some stuff I have to do.” As he spoke he nestled Daryl to him.

ฯГฯГฯГ

Daryl had never been cared for. Currently his head was resting in the older Omegas lap. Her fingers running through his shaggy blonde hair. Daryl felt exhausted. His eyes heavy and the smell of lavender lulled him to sleep. Before he passed out he thought about her. The new omega he had.

She had guided him into the bathroom. When the kind alpha had taken him home. She had stripped him, scrubbed him unto he was red. She had called it removing the alpha stink that was all over him. Then she had wrapped him up in a fluffy blue towel. Making sure to dry him carefully. She had bandaged places on him he had forgotten existed and shed tears over his scars. Kissing each one in turn.

Then she had rifled through her clothes until she found a normal omega dress. All omegas were required by law to wear one of three things. Regardless of sex they were to wear an omega sack dress that fell to their knees. The bow that tied the dress on an omegas frame indicated status. Daryl needed a red bow. He was not mated and not old enough to mate. The omega who was spoiling him had a white bow. It meant that she was mated and carrying a pup. 

She had changed clothes when the alpha brought him here. The alpha wasn't upset that she had blue jeans and a normal shirt on when he arrived home. Daryl didn't know what to make of it. Then she had helped him into the deep blue stockings. The only color she had. Which she apologized for. But promised they could get him some camouflage or boy ones as soon as they went to the store. Like all omegas she wore the same stockings. Daryl liked how she rubbed his ears. His hound tail twitched ever so slightly as he finally drifted to sleep. 

The last thought on his mind was how Merle would have teased him. A hound taking comfort from a fox.

ฯГฯГฯГ

Maggie and Shawn helped her get the kitchen together and everything cooked that wasn't already. Maggie left instructions on how to reheat everything Annette had been kind enough to make and Shawn had taught her how to in theory cut a turkey. The underlying fear dissipated. When the pair left she headed upstairs to change into proper omega clothes.

The sound of the cruiser coming up the driveway made her ears twitch. Rick never came home early. She still had her regular clothes on. She opened the door and was greeted by Morgan leaning against the hood, a peculiar look on his face, as Rick drug a small shaking omega out of the back seat. “He got blue eyes?” She called making the Alpha look at her.

“Sure does. Names Daryl and he don't talk. He is twelve. Need you to make a list of what I need from Rositas for him. I will explain everything tanight. Ok baby?” Rick was already up the stairs. 

“Ok. Ill clean em up. I'll tell your parents you brought him to help me with the farm.” Rick seriously loved his young wife. He sat the boy on his feet, then kissed her lips.

“Thank you.” He grinned at her again, then turned his eyes to the boy. “Daryl this is my wife and my mate. Tanner. She is an omega. And she is going to take care of you.” The little boy nodded.

“Come on, dove.” Tanner reached out and laced her fingers in his. “Let's get you squared away.” She smile at him then looked back at Morgan before smiling pleasantly and led Daryl into the house shutting the door behind her. “Ok buddy. First we gotta get those stinky clothes off of you. The alphas you were around wreak.” 

Once she coaxed him out of his clothes she opened the bathroom window and dropped them out. Then she ushered him into her private bathroom. “In you go.” She motioned at the tub. Daryl looked skeptical. But climbed in nonetheless. He sank down drawing his knees to his chest and whimpered. “Hey none of that.” She whipped his face off. “I am only gonna clean the dirt and stink off of you.” 

With care she rubbed him down until his skin shone red. Then she covered his flesh in fresh violet. Careful to bandage any open wounds that riddled his young body. And carefully kiss his long puckered scar on his back. As he stood from the tub she wrapped him up tight in a fluffy towel. “We both need to put proper omega clothing on before Rick’s pack arrives. I hope I have a red bow somewhere.” She wrapped her arms around him and guided him to the master bedroom. “Sit.” 

As he sat on the bed he watched her strip down. Then dig out two sack dresses she tossed the smaller of the two on the bed bedside him and then tugged one over her head. Stockings and bows found they were finally dressed. She even found him an old yellow velvet color of hers. She guided Daryl into the living-room and the pair nestled together on the couch. Her rubbing his head and ears until he passed out. 

Carefully she maneuvered out from under him and found the discarded clothes by the side of the house. She rummaged through the shed and found the small gas can. She poured gas on the clothes and lit them on fire. Watching them burn like she had her own clothes when Rick had liberated her from her own hell.

ฯГฯГฯГ

Shane was not amused. “How far in the middle of nowhere does your brother live?” 

Lori rolled her eyes. “He bought our grandparents place. King County isn't so bad. I think he lives fairly close to where we both used to work in the summers.”

“Huh.” Shane looked perplexed.

“He knocked the old house down and built a new one. Built it himself.” Lori explained.

“Oh. So the old foundation when we turned way back there was the original house?” Shane asked.

“Yeah. He doesn't like being right on the road.” Lori offered.

ฯГฯГฯГ

“I can't even imagine me trying to get Jenny to let that omega stay. And you didn't even use your alpha command.” Morgan wore a look of pure amazement.

“Tanner would never defy me. But I also know she would never leave an omega in danger.” Rick answered honestly. “She would have lit into me something fierce if I didn't bring him home.”

“I believe it. Similar upbringings those two. Lots of folks thought Tanner belonged to William… but seeing Daryl, he is pure hound. No doubt that Tanner really was Eds.” Morgan shifted the gears and looked over at his partner. “What is she going to tell your mom and dad?” 

“That I bought him to help her with the baby and the farm.” The lie tasted foul even in Rick's mouth. “Think you can fake me some papers.”

Morgan signed but nodded. “You've got a hell of a mate. Just wanna make that opinion clear.” rick chuckled. He had lucked out with his nine tails. No doubt about it.

ฯГฯГฯГ

The knock on the door made her jump. Tanner smoothed out her shirt front and checked on Daryl. He was still fast asleep. She made it to the door and called. “Who is it?” As softly as she knew would be heard.

“Lori. Tanner I am Ricks older sister.” Tanner opened the door to reveal a skinny tall woman with long dark brown hair. She reminded Tanner of a bird in honesty. Behind her a bulky beta. “This is my husband and mate Shane. May we come in?”

Tanner averted her eyes like an omega was supposed to and nodded. She moved to open the door even more. Both ambled in luggage on Shane's shoulders. “You're in the smaller guest room. I apologize. When Rick built this place I don't believe he thought he would find a mate.” With that she shut the door and showed them the room.

A bay window sat on the wall directly across from the door, book shelves built into either side of it. A dresser with a tall mirror stood on the wall to the right of the entry. To the left a king size canopy bed. “It was mine when I first came here. So if the books are odd… I apologize.” Tanner bowed her head. “I will let you get settled. I will make some lemonade.”

Tanner found Daryl awake and peaking over the couch when she walked back through. She winked and motioned for him to follow her. He was tiny even for an omega. And it made her heart hurt. With her help he found himself sitting on the counter between stove and sink. “Ricks older sister Lori and her mate Shane have arrived. Lori is an alpha. Shane is a beta.” Daryl nodded his understanding. “They and Ricks parents will be here until Sunday. And I believe their younger brother Carl.” 

“Who are you talking to little Omega?” Lori asked as she moved into the kitchen. Seeing Daryl she gasped.

“Alpha this is Daryl. Rick bought him for me. To help around the farm and with the baby.” Daryl looked frightened. “Daryl has not had good experiences with Alphas have you dove?” The startled boy shook his head no. “He is mute as far as we can tell.” 

“Rick didn't mention…” Lori's voice trailed off. Eyes finally lingering on Tanners waist. “May I?” Lori asked.

“Of course. You and Shane my both touch my baby bump.” Tanner bowed her head. Rick had warned her that Lori wanted children. And was fascinated by childbearing. But it was extremely hard for female Alphas.

Lori grinned. Then stepped forward placing her hand tentatively on Tanner. Lori as an alpha could hear the heartbeats, she let her hand settle. “Wow.” She whimpered just as Shane walked in. “Shane come feel.”

Shane joined his wife, head cocked to the side. Obviously unsure. Tanner peaked at Daryl who was watching curiously. Stirring the lemonade she had started. He nodded briefly at her then smiled a little.

ฯГฯГฯГ

“Maybe for once Carl will be ready to be picked up.” Marrott muttered as they pulled up to the small college campus in Tennessee.

“Or he will be predictable like you are and rush out at the last minute.” Pearl laughed. “He is only seventeen cut him some slack. I am sure eventually he will find a nice mate and settle down.” 

“You said that about Rick and look how long that took.” Marrott snarled. Right as Carl emerged from the dorm. Backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Hey mom. Hey dad.” Carl slid into the back of the outdated station wagon. “How long until we reach Rick?”

“Do not make me regret picking you up.” Marrott grumbled. Pearl rolled her eyes.

ฯГฯГฯГ

Daryl preferred silence but he liked it when Tanner sang. While Lori and Shane made themselves at home - taking over the living-room and television whilst putting their feet on the furniture… Tanner almost lost her patience. Instead she ushered Daryl outside with her after tugging coats on both their frames. Rick didn't have a washer or dryer. 

So they were currently washing every dirty article in the house on the scrub board. Daryl liked doing laundry. He used to do the same thing with his mom. He blinked and felt tears on his cheeks. The singing and scrubbing had stopped. “Hey honey it's ok.”

Tanner stood from her spot and wrapped him in a hug. Daryl flinched but settled into her arms a moment later. “I know this has to be scary. I don't know what happened to bring you here dear one but I promise you will be happy.” Daryl hugged the pregnant omega tighter, his face pressed into her neck as he sobbed. No one had ever touched him kindly before. Her and her alpha confused him. He sobbed harder as he felt her rub his back between his shoulder blades. The familiar words of You Are My Sunshine started. 

ฯГฯГฯГ

“Lori and Shane are probably already at my house. I imagine they waltzed in like they owned it. And poor Daryl. He is afraid of his own shadow. My alpha sister and her bulky beta mate will probably terrify the shit out of him.” Rick frowned as the rotary phone on his desk rang. “Mom? Oh um. Just follow the gravel path. No I didn't rebuild exactly where Grumpy and Nenes place was… Um I hope I get to leave work soon. Its another thirty minutes down the drive…”

After Rick hung up Morgan sighed. “Reckon we better get you home. I love Tanner but there is only so much she can take… Before she snaps.”

“I agree.” Rick managed. His worry had been more what his family might do with his omegas.

ฯГฯГฯГ

Laundry done and settled. Tanner realized that Daryl would have to sleep in her room with Rick. There was simply no other place for him. The nursery had been converted into a makeshift room for Carl and the only other room in the house Rick had situated for his parents. Rick would just have to deal with it. Hands on her hips, Daryl watching her. He was worrying his thumb between his teeth.

“Ok. Dar. We need to set the table. Traditional way. Which puts us at Rick's feet.” Daryl could tell she didn't like that idea at all. She was whispering low. So only omega ears could hear. Daryl’s tail switches.

“Yeah I know. Sucks. And we get to be hand fed.” Daryl blushed at that but went about helping her set the table. There was no actual phone in their house. Only the old rotary phone that stood at the end of the driveway. So if Rick was running late she wouldn't know unless he phoned Hershel. 

Once the deer stew was in the center of the table. Cornbread, okra, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and garvey were settled around it. Daryl had never smelled anything so heavenly. “I didn't cook it so don't think this happens every single night.” at that Daryl snorted which brought a smile to Tanner's face.

They set the table using the nice dishes. Something that also irritated his omega keeper. She snarled low when she found a chip in one of the plates. That would have to be Ricks. No way she could let one of her in laws eat off of it. “Crap.” She hissed. Daryl raised an eyebrow. “Baby or two kicked. Wanna feel.” Daryl nodded. Tanner grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist. “Omegas don't carry as long as betas and alphas.” She offered. “I have maybe seven more weeks.” Daryl nodded.

After inspecting the table the third time she checked the lemonaid. “Taste good?”

Daryl nodded. Then fiddled with his dress. “Hey it looks good.” She offered. Strengthening it out for him. “Hey if it becomes too much you go up to the room we got dressed in ok?” Then she offered him her wrist. Daryl blacked out her. “If you scent me now before you freak out from the new smells I can just pass you my wrist through dinner. Hold your hand across Rick's lap if I need to.” Daryl nodded at her. Gripping her arm and inhaling. Honey and fresh cut grass. She smelled delightful. And he was thankful for the idea because boths ears pricked as a vehicle churned gravel.

“Tanner.” Lori was in the doorway. “That's my mom and dad. May I let them in and show them around?”

“Or course, Alpha.” Tanner nodded. Daryl tucked behind her. His hand laced through hers and his body mostly hidden. He knew just like Tanner that traditional alphas expected omegas to be in the kitchen or bedroom. Nowhere else. Daryl quivered. “Hey it's ok. Rick will be home soon.” She comforted as three new scents danced into their noses.

“Where is my new daughter?” A loud voice boomed. 

“In the kitchen daddy.” Lori responded.

“Tanner?” She only saw his feet. Same as Daryl their eyes down cast. The large Alpha gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes. “I know you're probably not as obedient as you think you need to be… Normally. Rick wouldn't settle for a peaceful obedient sort. My son is not a normal Alpha but you know that. My name is Marrott and you are breathtaking. When he said you were a ninetails I thought he was joking. But your tails and gold eyes prove him honest. And a hound pup behind you. How interesting. In all my years I have never seen a hound take a shining to a fox.”

“Alpha. I am pleased you find me pleasing. This I Daryl. Rick brought him for me. To help with the pups and the farm.” Tanner allowed the older alpha to look her over. Moving her head and tentatively running his fingers over her claws.

“Simply amazing your breed.” Marrott marveled. “May I?” He pointed at her waist. She nodded. Marrott placed a large palm against her swollen belly.

“Lori says Tanner is in here. Oh my.” A beta joined them. Daryl instantly coward closer to Tanner. “Sweetheart did you do all this for us. Rick said you didn't have a traditional upbringing. I appreciate… but dear we have come into your home. Please don't think you have to do anything different for us. Or Rick.”

“Ma'am. I wanted to give my mate and his pack the correct first meal. I asked our neighbors and Daryl for help. Rick doesn't know I did this.” Tanner had confidence. 

“My mate Pearl. Behind her is our youngest Carl. Also an Alpha.” Marrott explained. “Pearl come feel this. If that's ok.” Marrott asked Tanner.

“I will allow any member of our pack to feel the new members.” She looked absolute in her resolve. Daryl wondered what Rick had done to earn her loyalty.

“Awesome.” Carl grinned. “You are majestic.” Carl swatted his father's hand away then hugged her. No one else had done that. He even ruffled Daryl's hair. “Nice to meet you little dude.” Daryl flinched away and nestled even tighter to Tanner.

“Carl let my wife go.” There was a predatory air to the tone of Rick's voice that caught everyone but Tanner by surprise. He slunk into the room and ushered everyone out.

“How long you been standing here?” Tanner chuckled.

“Long enough to know you did all this to please me.” Rick motioned around them. “Even set up legit omega space by me.” Rick planted a kiss on her lips. “Daryl you settling in ok?” When the alpha opened his arms to them he was pleasantly surprised when both his golden eyed fox and the blue eyed hound slammed into his arms. “Well. Hello.” He pressed a soft kiss to Daryl's temple then looked at his mate. “Go put pjs on both of you. It's too cold tonight to be in those flimsy things. And I will have Shane add some wood to the stove.” Rick ordered.

ฯГฯГฯГ

His mate and Daryl headed up the stairs as Rick turned to see his family watching him. “Welcome to Egypt. It's what we decided to call the farm.” rick grinned. “Those two are going to put pjs on so they are comfortable.” 

“They are adorable.” Shane offered. “I understand Tanner but what are you going to do with Daryl once he's legal?” it was a valid question. 

“I will let him and Tanner decide that.” Rick hugged every member in turn then. “I suppose we go find our seats at the table. Who serves the food?”

“Traditionally Tanner would. But I think you probably will.” Pearl grinned at Rick who nodded. 

Soon Tanner and Daryl rejoined them in plaid flannel shirts that no doubt came from Rick's closet and thick wool leggings. Tanner settled on his right and Daryl his left. Rick felt Tanner reach across his lap, he looked down in time to see Daryl lace his fingers through Tanner's hand as he scented her wrist.

Dinner passes without a hitch. Rick was careful to remember to feed both Tanner and Daryl. Daryl seems taken aback the first time food is offered to him, but hungrily accepts it. Rick refuses to make them drink from his mouth. Something he finds troubling and disgusting from the old world so he passes two cups of sweet tea down and is equal parts relieved and irritated when the bourbon cake is presented. 

“Tanner you sly fox. This cake is magnificent.” Marrott even dips to her level to say it before pressing a chaste kiss to her nose. The omega blushes and ducks her head. A small snarl permeates from Rick before he can stop himself.

Instantly both omegas bare their necks and whimper. Rick hates how easily they both submit. But with their lives it seems like the best answer whenever alphas growl at each other. Rick drops his fork into his plate, which makes a clattering noise. Then reaches his hands to both of them. “We are headed to bed. I have the next several days off to show you around the farm. Introduce you to neighbors and all that good stuff.” He stood and drug both with him. Daryl clinched his fingers tighter in Ricks hold and looks hopelessly between Tanner and Rick for a good minute before the alpha snorted and picked the boy up. Tanner trails behind them. “Go use the bathroom.” Rick mutters as he falls face first into bed. 

Daryl darts off for the bathroom as Tanner moves to undress Rick. Chucking boxers in his direction once he has stripped completely.. Then she's off. Rick flings the covers over himself and waits. It should surprise him but it doesn't when they come out both in just sleep gowns. Tanner understands omega rules and respects them when she needs to but Daryl is taking cues from her. His tail swishing curious. “How should we do this?” Rick yawns. It's not even seven.

“Daryl why don't you sleep on that side. I have to go pee a lot.” Daryl nods at Tanner but does as she instructed climbing into the bed beside Rick taking the spot against the wall. Then Tanner turns the lights off. Climbing in beside Rick. Daryl catches her wrist and presses his nose to it. Rick only chuckles.

ฯГฯГฯГ

“So they both were abused. Obviously.” Shane offers.

“Yeah but Rick has never been possessive before.” Carl mutters. “You know what I bet it’s the pups. His alpha will do anything to protect pups. And if he still somewhat sees Tanner or Daryl as a pup it will intensify.” 

“Yeah let's clean up this mess.” Marrott waves his arms around the kitchen. Both Lori and Pearl have retired to their rooms. Pearl to read and Lori to whimper over not having a child. Shane sympathizes with his wife. They have been trying for almost four years.

Shane looked confused but shrugged rolling up his sleeves to start on the dishes as Carl gathered the wasted food to be thrown away. Marrott was busy placing leftovers in the fridge “I like her.” Carl says finally. “She went through alot for this.”

“I agree the two are stunning and sweet.” Shane dips his hands back into the water.

ฯГฯГฯГ

Rick woke enveloped in warmth. He grinned as a content purr rumbled from Tanner. Her back pressed into his ribs, his arm tucked under her head. On the other side Daryl's head is pressed into his ribs and his arm snaked around Rick's waist. Rick realized numbly he felt whole and content. These were his omegas. He felt bad that they had both fallen asleep with collars on but was excited for when they woke. 

Checking his watch he frowned it was close to nine in the morning. Neither omega looked ready to move either. Sadly Rick had to pee. Something serious. Jostling as carefully and softly as he could. He maneuvered out from between them. 

When he returned Tanner was sitting up rubbing sleep from her eyes. “His father was going to take him. Killed his mom. His older brother killed his father. Merle might have gotten away.”

“Good on him.” Tanner muttered. “He needs sleep anyway. Guess I best make breakfast or something.” 

“Nah. Momma will have cooked already. Lori and Shane wanna move to the country. They think she might get pregnant that way.” Tanner snorted.

“Breakfast please.” Tanner giggled. She was tiny maybe four foot nine. Daryl was twelve and a head shorter than her. “Need ta get Hershel and Annette over here to look at Dar. I think he is underfed.”

“I believe it.” Rick headed down the stairs first. Letting the pregnant omega trail him. Rick had been right. His mother had cooked breakfast.

Hershel and Annette joined them around lunch. Shawn, his mate Michonne, Maggie, her potential mate Glenn, and youngest Bethany followed. Once a plan of action had been established for getting Daryl to a healthy weight everything else just sort of flew by. 

The week passed and soon Rick found himself with just Tanner and Daryl. He had sold the front acer of land to Shawn and Lori. Soon they would start construction on rebuilding the farm house that had once been there. Rick shook his head. Maybe he was crazy letting his sister live so close. It would be months maybe a year or so before the house was done. Thankgod.

Shane was even going to transfer to the police department Rick worked in. Rick couldn't help but smile about that. He liked Shane but the Beta liked to pretend to be more dominant than he was. Marrott for what it was worth, seemed to undermine Shane at every turn which meant his attention was not spent looking into Rick’s relationship with Tanner or Daryl. Didn't stop his mom though. Pearl was determined that Rick also needed a Beta for a mate. Something that was more a show of power than necessary. He loved Tanner and she loved him. That was enough.

Tonight he had to work a night shift and Tanner only had three or four weeks left before the pups would be born. In another month he would be a father. 

ฯГฯГฯГ

Tanner encouraged Daryl to spend time with Rick when the opportunity presented itself. A week before Rick had to complete his twenty-four hours shift Morgan came around to let them know he was taking his son Duane fishing. Asked Rick if he wanted to come, and then surprising everyone asked Daryl if he would also like to come. Daryl first looked to Tanner, then Rick.

“OF course pup, I’d love to have you along.” Rick reassured him, ruffling his hair.

So they set out. Morgan drove. Duane was maybe seven, and definitely going to be an alpha, but he didn’t seem to care what Daryl was. He had a world of questions for the older omega about everything. Daryl proved to be the much better fisher, blushing under the praise of the older alphas. Midway through the day, he climbed into Rick’s lap, and pressed his face into Rick’s neck. “You ok bud?” Rick asked him.

Daryl half nodded half shook his head no. Rick understood. Morgan and Duane both had over powering alpha scents, not to mention the number of other alphas and betas using the stocked fishpond. Rick rubbed gentle circles up the tiny omegas back.

“That’s ok, we are gonna head home soon, anyway.” Rick promised, although he wasn’t sure how long Morgan had planned to be out.

Daryl hummed against his flesh, the hot breath on his neck, as well as the knowledge that Rick had brought the omega comfort made Rick’s inner alpha pur with pleasure. 

“Ok, buddy.” Rick pressed a kiss to his temple. With Tanner Rick knew he shouldn’t, same with Daryl. His alpha viewed them as a strange combination of pup and breedable omega, as much as he hated to admit it every fiber of his being wanted Daryl to be his as much as Tanner was. Rick wanted not only to own the omega, but to have his love. 

ฯГฯГฯГ

Daryl settled into life mostly with Tanner. She didn't fill the silence with words like Merle or his momma would have. She hummed and sang some. But he didn't mind. She was fiddling with his hair currently. And they were riding in Hershel Greene's truck. Maggie was driving. 

Earlier Daryl had followed Tanner through the woods. He recalled her mentioning she needed to pick something up from Rositas. Town meant typical omega dress and collars. “Rick musta splurged on you guys. Mom almost fainted when Rosita told her the bill.” Maggie joked.

“What can I say. We are kept and treasured omegas.” Tanner positively hummed. “Thanks for running us to town Mags. This is Rick's 24 hour shift.”

“No problem. I would do anything for you two.” Maggie grinned at them. “Plus Glenn is working for Rosita right now.”

“Oho.” Tanner hummed her understanding. “You ok Dar?” The boy looked on edge to her. Daryl was terrified of town. He had no clue how to tell her that. “Rick told me about your pa. I bet trips to town were not fun huh. You can stay in the truck if you want.” Daryl shook his head no violently. “Ok then just stay close to me and Maggie. Ok?”

Daryl nodded. The other thing he liked about Tanner and Rick, they both seemed to know exactly what to do or say to get his feelings in the open. Or to get him grinning. Maggie parked the old truck and climbed out. Rounding around the front of the cab she opened Tanner's door and helped her out of the truck. Daryl followed. Threading his hand through Tanner's. Maggie led the way. Rosita owned the little shop with her mate Abraham and his pack. A beta named Eugene and an omega named Sasha… Rosita was a beta herself Daryl soon learned.

“Tanner, little foxy, let me look you over.” Rosita hugged her tight and looked her over, grinning. “And you dashing little hound, must be Daryl. Pleasure to meet you, cutie.” Rosita grinned. “And Miss Maggie Greene, how are you?”

“Doing good. Rick said he already paid for everything?” Maggie had to handle the transaction because she was an alpha.

“He did. And you know what? I even made some special gifts. I don’t know the gender or quantity of your pups but I made a little something, for all possible outcomes.” Rosita kissed both of Tanner’s cheeks. “And I made some nursery bedding for the pups. As well as a special bed for Daryl, similar to the one I made for you when you first came to Rick’s.” Rosita was a flurry of movement then. 

Loading up Maggie’s arms. Maggie ended up making several trips to the truck, all the while Tanner and Daryl watched with both concern and amusement. Daryl leaned in close to Tanner and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, pup, how Rick thinks all of that is going to fit in our house.” She sighed, slinging her arm around his shoulders. An action that would have made him flinch in another lifetime. Instead he settled into the hold and grinned.

“I wouldn’t have believed lest I saw it with my own eyes!” A voice roared behind the two omegas. Instantly they both cowarded into each other.

“Leave them be.” Maggie warned, her body quickly stepping between the omegas and the newcomer.

“Ain’t gonna hurt anyone.” The voice boomed. “Never thought I’d see a Dixon in a collar is all. Names Ronnie Sawyers. I was a friend of Merle’s, was round lookin’ for him, but couldn’t find ‘im, smelt Daryl here and figured he’d know where his brother was.” 

At that Tanner turned around, Daryl still tucked tight to her back, face hidden in her shoulder blades. “Merle killed his parents to stop that filthy alpha William Dixon from rapping Daryl. Merle is in the wind. Daryl belongs to my alpha now.” Shoulder’s squared, jaw tilted up, all nine of her tails fanned out in front of Daryl, blocking him from view.

“Shit if I’d of known ya was gonna present a bitch, Daryl, I’d of asked for ya last time I was around, always do like me a innocent little omega.” Ronnie stepped closer.

“Get back.” A alpha voice Daryl didn’t recognized boomed. “Get away from my pack brother’s mates. Now.” Daryl recognized the man from Tanner’s description. This was undoubtedly Abraham Ford. Red headed wolf in the body. “I said get back before I call their alpha.”

“Reckon they ain’t got an Alpha ifin he ain’t ‘round ta watch uhm.” Ronnie snarled back, inching closer.

“Is that so?” Daryl snuggled into Tanner’s back. He knew this voice. It was Rick. “They belong to me, mutt. Now get the hell away from them.” Rick’s eyes were blown red. Abe moved quickly, pulling both omegas, Maggie, and Rosita out of the line of fire. Rick snarled, making his way towards the unfriendly alpha. “And I am the law in this town. So if you think your going to stick around, you’ve got another thing coming. It is illegal in the fine state of Georgia for an unmated Alpha to talk to a collar wearing Omega. You’ve broken a law, son, and I will be more than happy to educate you on proper etiquette down at the station.” Rick was snarling, his whole body vibrating.

“And if I say no.” Ronnie growled back, puffing his chest out.

“He kills you.” Maggie dead panned. “It is the Alpha who owns the collared Omega’s who has the last say in what happens to the Alpha who disrespects him by talking to his property.” Maggie explained.

Daryl frowned, he had no clue there were laws to protect him. OR Tanner for that matter. But the silent omega in front of him nodded along, like she had known all along. Daryl pressed into her back, eyes alive with curiosity. “Tanner, Daryl, did this alpha threaten you or make you feel threatened?” Morgan asked, when did he get here? Daryl wondered.

“Alpha, Master, it would please me for you to punish this… mutt as you called him.” Tanner spoke with conviction, “But it is not I who has the right to pass judgement, Master, this mutt disrespected Daryl more than me.” Tanner shifted and Rick caught sight of Daryl, instantly his rage increased. The little omega was trembling.

Rick shoved past Ronnie, and dropped to his knees beside the pair, pressing his face into Daryl’s down cast eyesight. “Daryl, pup, what would you have me do?” Rick hadn’t expected an answer from the little boy, maybe a nod or a head shake.

Daryl had tears on his cheeks when he looked at Rick. The older Alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, and nose at his cheek. “Punish him, Master.” Daryl whispered low. “Make him bleed, I don’t want any alpha to touch me other than you, ever.” Daryl’s blue eye’s met Rick’s and the alpha nodded. 

From what Ronnie could see, he was confused. Obviously this alpha, this cop, had two mates. His pregnant one, who had pushed Daryl behind her in a display of mothering protection, yet the alpha dropped to his level, one of the alpha’s strong arms wrapped around the pregnant omega’s waist, the other clasped the male bitches arm, to get his attention. “Hey, cop, alpha, whatever, your little bitch there doesn’t have a mating mark. Mean’s anyone can make a go at him.”

“Wrong.” Rick stood, a glare on his features. “Maggie, Rosita, take Tanner and Daryl to the backroom, please.” Rosita slung her arm around Tanner’s shoulders as Maggie lifted Daryl off the ground. As soon as the door closed behind them, a single gunshot echoed through the building.

“Rosita, I am so sorry.” Tanner offered as Daryl whimpered.

“Hush, pup, better it happened here, where we believe in omega rights, than down the road at Blake’s.” Abraham patted his head. “Rick is a damn good alpha, but since meeting Tanner and you, he doesn’t take well to anyone suggesting he isn’t doing what he needs to do as an alpha.” 

Daryl looked confused. Tanner offered her wrist, which he gladly accepted and pressed his nose into. “He was terrifying, and I am an alpha.” Maggie frowned.”Thank god you two are pack mates, and he felt you across the bond.” Maggie nodded at Abe. Once Maggie had a proper mate she too would be one of Rick’s pack mates.

“Not many folks in this town that ain’t part of the pack. Least, all the law abiding citizens are.” Rosita whispered. “Tanner honey are you ok? I know some alpha smells upset your nose.”

“Oh, heavens, Rosita, all I could smell was terrified omega.” Tanner had not stopped stroking Daryl’s hair as he scented her wrist. “And I hope to god Rick remembers that this is going to continue to happen. At least with these southern types who don’t see the collars as a good enough symbol of intention.”

“He really should bite you both.” Abe nodded. “I don’t agree with it, but Eugene, Sasha and Rosita all bear my mark.”

“I hate to agree, but it seems like the best course of action is going to be to bite you both.” Rick frowned. “I know you don’t mind Tanner.” Rick secured the door behind him. “But is that what you want Daryl?” 

Daryl stopped scenting Tanner and looked up at Rick. “Yes, alpha, wanna be yours like Tanner. Wanna live in your big house… give you pups, be Tanner’s omega mate.” Daryl whispered it all, low enough Rick and Tanner could both hear it. “As long as Tanner doesn’t mind.”

Rick cast his eyes on his first mate. “Do you mind?”

“Rick, answer me a question.” Tanner demanded. “When you dream of blue eyes, are the hues the same as the orbs Daryl has?” Rick nodded. “Then you already know my answer, Daryl is my omega mate, same as yours. I would prefer that we both wear your bite But this isn’t going to help your mother’s ‘you need a beta mate’ crusade either.” Tanner offered.

Daryl looked between Alpha Rick and Omega Tanner. “Thank you.” Then he was hugging them both. Abe chuckled. Maggie wiped tears from her eyes. 

“I have to head back to work, I think by now Morgan should have Ronnie cleaned up and out of sight. And I have a stack of paperwork to do following that… Abe I made need a written statement from you, as well as you Maggie, sadly you two are the only ones who voices would be heard.” Rick planted a kiss on Tanner’s lips, then one on Daryl’s forehead before he dipped out the front.

“What did I miss?” Glenn asked as he walked in the shop’s side door. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Maggie responded, dismissively. “All that matters now is that I need you to help us get stuff situated at the Grimes house.”

Glenn looked at Rosita who nodded. “Go on with your future mate. Might get you in the good graces with her daddy if he thinks you're going to be good for nesting.” 

Abe laughed at that. “Hershel Greene, accepting a potential mate, yeah right. Took Shawn months to get permission to mate…”

ฯГฯГฯГ

The ride back to Egypt was almost silent. Glenn was following behind the truck, in his own truck, similarly loaded down with belongings Rosita had insisted they take. Daryl had calmed down considerably, nestled against Tanner, and for once he felt like the world was right, like there was nothing that could possibly go wrong. Maggie and Glenn even accepted his help when it came to moving things into the house. He wanted to be a good mate, and that meant working as the main Omega with Tanner as far along as she was. The pair settled in the living room, Tanner nestled into a small chair that had no doubt been made custom for her, lined with fox fur. Daryl now had one, too, he learned as Maggie opened one of the boxes. “Lined with deer and rabbit hides.” Maggie hummed her approval.

“I say we open everything Rosita made or ordered, and go from there. Daryl, I have a bed that is mine for nesting in the walk in closet in Rick’s room, your bed is welcome to join mine in there. Should you want that.” Tanner asked, head cocked to the side.

“Yes, please.” Daryl nodded.

“I am glad to hear your voice, little one.” She praised him.

“I just had to find it.” Daryl whispered.

“I’ve got it.” Glenn offered. “I know you don’t need Maggie’s alpha smell on it, and as a Beta I don’t have a clearly defined scent.” Glenn grabbed the wicker bed, and headed up the stairs. Maggie was already stretched out on the floor working on putting together one of the three cribs. 

“Why so many cribs?” Daryl asked softly.

“Foxes have large litters.” Tanner offered, ruffling his hair. “You can help Maggie if you want, if your nerves have calmed down.” 

Daryl nodded, then surged forward, hurriedly. He took instruction from Maggie, and soon found he was doing more assembling and her more reading. Glenn had returned, and was unpacking boxes of clothing, helping Tanner sort who got what. 

Hershel and Annette, with Bethany in tow, joined them around four. “We heard about town.” Annette rushed to hug Daryl and Tanner. “Are you two ok?”

“Out mate protected us.” Daryl hummed, contentedly, already headed back to helping Maggie. 

Hershel and Annette smiled wide at hearing the little Omega talk.

“That he did.” Tanner nodded. “Welcome to our home, Alpha.” She nodded towards Hershel. “To what do we owe this visit?”

“Annette and Beth were worried about Daryl, and we wanted to check on you. You are getting close to pupping, so.” Hershel smiled. “Just want to check you over.”

“Rick has to be here for that, so we figured we would help you get unpacked - he went overboard again, like when he brought you home, hm?” Annette asked, eyeing the room.

“That he did. I think Rosita just made a replica of everything Rick originally ordered for me, and then Rosita went a little crazy about the pups.” Tanner looked amused. “Daryl’s bed has already been placed with mine in the large side room, walk in closet Rick has, and his nice deer and rabbit lined recliner has been situated next to the heart like mine. Glenn and I are sorting out clothes - mine, Daryl’s, pups… Maggie and Daryl are working on putting cribs together. If you would like to help, there is paint for the nursery around here somewhere. Rick has changed his mind, and now wants forest colors.”

“He does have a fox and a hound.” Beth giggled. “I imagine he needs a forest themed room, for any pups the hound will give him.” Daryl blushed, ducked his face to hide it behind Tanner’s legs, she grinned down at him.

“Reckon he will. It is about time he added on to Egypt, don’t you think.” Tanner grinned.


End file.
